Silly the Rat (TV Series)/Quotes
The Dodgeball Incident The Head and Shoulders Incident *Madonna: Silly the Rat. *(She walks toward him with an happy look on her face, but changes her expression angry when she gets closer) *Madonna (yelling): JUST HOW DIRTY YOU ARE!! HI-YAH!! *(She smack Silly the Rat; Silly the Rat turns his face to show the smack mark, but it slides off.) It's Gym Class All Over Again It's Art Class All Over Again The Social Worker The Principal Office *Ice Cream Man: You are wanting to know why? You mean you do not remember? *Silly the Rat: Remember what? *Ice Cream Man: April 19, one year ago: It is first day on job. Everything is going great, until you come. You wanted most expensive ice cream. I make suggestion of cheaper ice cream, but no, you want expensive one. And after I'm giving you ice cream, you pay with pennies. Do you know how long it took me to count those pennies? *Silly the Rat: Emm... at an average human rate, I'd estimate about 5 hours and 33 minutes? :Ice Cream Man: Precisely. And when the counting was done, it is time to put pennies in safe. Then I'm noticing my shoelaces untied. Now, I couldn't very well stop to tie my shoes since somebody had given me a heavy jar of pennies to hold, and the ice cream man rules say to keep any amount of money OVER a dollar into safe. So, I trip, and I break my tooth. The pain, it is so bad. My girlfriend left, I lose apartment, I lose car, I'm forced to live on the freeway with wild animals, I CAN'T EVEN EAT ICE CREAM BECAUSE OF THE PAIN! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PENNIES!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (breathes hardly) Wayne, Lucien The Mandara and Horren Twins Humphrey Girl *Aunt Maude: Foaming HECK! What have they DONE? Now there's suddsy twiddly boy stuff EVERYWHERE! I'm drowning in lazy frilly frills and FLOWERS!! Ug! This is all YOUR fault ratty girl! *Humphrey: No Aunt Maude! *Aunt Maude: HUMPHREY?! *Humphrey: Aunt Maude! *Arthur Bulldog: Aunt Maude! *Aunt Maude: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ---- *Henry O'Hunny: Hoohoohoohoooo! Prince Perfect! *Sam the Hyena: Get bent! ---- *Henry O'Hunny: Then how about To-The-Death-Kickboxing, with contest into a my choice. *Humphrey: Done! ---- *Humphrey: You're bad Milly. *Henry O'Hunny: Ow! My work here, is done. ---- *Arthur Bulldog: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND YOUNG MAN?! *Humphrey: (burping) ---- *Milly: If you don't get outta here so, I'M GONNA DIE! *Aunt Maude: Hold your horse flies! doily drawers! this stuff needs getting before fine folks can touch it! We need pay a visit with Ella Bella Boo's parents! *Milly: Oh, I'M DEAD! Wicked Humphrey *Silly the Rat and Henry O'Hunny: WHY DID YOU SAY SO WITH MILLY, MOLLY IN THE HUMPHREY'S ROOM!! WELL, SHE DID?! *Aunt Maude: Something's strange is what's going on around here?! Why did you say so with Milly, Molly in the Humphrey's Room!! There's a play with living things uh, you know? *Arthur Bulldog: Nevermind with very inpressed Aunt Maude, I don't know how to saying that? Why did you say so with Milly, Molly in the first place? Too Loud and Too Noisey *Molly: I'M NOT MILLY, I'M MOLLY!!! ---- *Milly: No fish man, it was my revenge! Molly's just a boy-pants! HE'S NOT LIKE ME! I'M MILLY!!! Friendly Fight *Milly: Listen, boy-pants! If people want something bad, No matter how gross it should be free! *Molly: pauses *Milly: Let's see did you make it, nature with pay! Aunt Maude's Monkey Mr. Winkle is a Alien Stupid Geppetto's Workshop Stupid Neverland *Peter Pan: Welcome to The Neverland Show for you tonight, with your host me, PETER PAN! Peg the Explorer Dora plus Monkey Stupid Commercial Stupid Channel Stupid Muppets Stupid Feebles Jeopardy Mouse Returns Sinister Mouse Returns Stupid Santa Claus The Special Order *Henry O'Hunny: Secret laboratory? Now, Silly the Rat, we need to straight a few things up with this secret laboratory business! Category:Quotes Category:Television Category:Television series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:Animated Series Category:Flash Category:Cartoons